


请你看着我

by Utopia_E



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 间桐慎二一直觉得卫宫士郎这个人有毛病。比如是个人跟他提要求，哪怕是相当不合理的要求，他也会一口答应。就是指着他鼻子骂他脑子是不是有病啊是不是缺心眼啊都会被他以一种毫不在意风轻云淡的姿态无视掉。作为怜悯慎二少爷多次带着妹子找卫宫出去玩，可惜人家永远不领情，尽力扮演好孩子的样子……所以说被女孩子围绕的梦幻般闪耀的玫瑰色人生有什么不好！装作一副圣人的样子为了别人跑腿能获得什么？好名声吗？可是卫宫对于获得赞美及名誉这方面上并不热衷，可是他这病态行为的初衷到底是…………啊啊啊！关我什么事啊！与其关心这种白痴还不如想想自己的事！虽然心里是这么想，但是当卫宫遇到某些事情的时候自己又放心不下。少爷脾气的慎二对士郎自认为已经是用了十二分的耐心对待他的毛病，可是每当某些时候还是耐不住性子想刺他一顿。就像每次到弓道部总有一群人围在士郎身边只是为了让他帮这群人保养竹弓或者上弦；每次学生会长柳洞一成和自己来找他却说话总偏向着那个和尚；每次看到自己和美缀绫子说话就觉得自己是在欺负美缀；每次看到远坂凛就走不动路；每次每次都在和自己聊天的时候三句话不离樱。上次拜访了只有主人在家的卫宫邸时也没有闲聊到什么有意义的事情，但是只是单纯的和卫宫士郎待在一起，想到自己好像还不算一无是处无人关心在意，被现实煎熬的内心好歹能稍稍平复一下。休息日。“呦，卫宫。”“……”“你这个沉默是什么意思。”“啊，没什么……慎二怎么今天突然又有空来我家？”慎二深吸一口气努力忽略了又这个字：“恰好路过。”“樱今天找Caster陪她去新都买东西了不在家哦。”“我又不是来找她！”“……远坂回家找东西了？”“……”“难道你找藤村老师？她……”“为什么我非要找她不可啊！”抓狂的慎二看着卫宫疑惑到头顶画了三个问号冷哼一声：“嗯？让客人待在玄关说话就是卫宫你的待客之道吗？”说着换下鞋自己大步走进屋子。他到底是来干吗的？某些地方粗神经的士郎干脆放弃了猜测跟在慎二后面走进起居室。





	请你看着我

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇接文  
> 射射部分由某位不愿透露姓名的老司机接手@七十二疑冢

>>>>>>>>>  
间桐慎二一直觉得卫宫士郎这个人有毛病。  
比如是个人跟他提要求，哪怕是相当不合理的要求，他也会一口答应。就是指着他鼻子骂他脑子是不是有病啊是不是缺心眼啊都会被他以一种毫不在意风轻云淡的姿态无视掉。  
作为怜悯慎二少爷多次带着妹子找卫宫出去玩，可惜人家永远不领情，尽力扮演好孩子的样子……所以说被女孩子围绕的梦幻般闪耀的玫瑰色人生有什么不好！装作一副圣人的样子为了别人跑腿能获得什么？好名声吗？  
可是卫宫对于获得赞美及名誉这方面上并不热衷，可是他这病态行为的初衷到底是……  
……啊啊啊！关我什么事啊！与其关心这种白痴还不如想想自己的事！  
虽然心里是这么想，但是当卫宫遇到某些事情的时候自己又放心不下。  
少爷脾气的慎二对士郎自认为已经是用了十二分的耐心对待他的毛病，可是每当某些时候还是耐不住性子想刺他一顿。  
就像每次到弓道部总有一群人围在士郎身边只是为了让他帮这群人保养竹弓或者上弦；每次学生会长柳洞一成和自己来找他却说话总偏向着那个和尚；每次看到自己和美缀绫子说话就觉得自己是在欺负美缀；每次看到远坂凛就走不动路；每次每次都在和自己聊天的时候三句话不离樱。  
上次拜访了只有主人在家的卫宫邸时也没有闲聊到什么有意义的事情，但是只是单纯的和卫宫士郎待在一起，想到自己好像还不算一无是处无人关心在意，被现实煎熬的内心好歹能稍稍平复一下。

休息日。  
“呦，卫宫。”  
“……”  
“你这个沉默是什么意思。”  
“啊，没什么……慎二怎么今天突然又有空来我家？”  
慎二深吸一口气努力忽略了又这个字：“恰好路过。”  
“樱今天找Caster陪她去新都买东西了不在家哦。”  
“我又不是来找她！”  
“……远坂回家找东西了？”  
“……”  
“难道你找藤村老师？她……”  
“为什么我非要找她不可啊！”  
抓狂的慎二看着卫宫疑惑到头顶画了三个问号冷哼一声：“嗯？让客人待在玄关说话就是卫宫你的待客之道吗？”说着换下鞋自己大步走进屋子。  
他到底是来干吗的？某些地方粗神经的士郎干脆放弃了猜测跟在慎二后面走进起居室。

“还是咖啡可以吗？”  
“嗯。”慎二坐在桌前托腮看着士郎的背影，觉得从认识的时候他的背影好像就没有变过，不管是两人一起和高年的干架还是和明明开始走在一起后来抛下自己去给别人帮忙，甚至和樱走在一起的时候，他的背影还是没有改变。  
就算身边的那个人换了不是自己他永远是他。  
嗯好像某次从远坂身边看到一个相似的……应该是眼花？  
“给你，”士郎打断慎二的思绪，端着咖啡递到他面前，放下自己那杯后在对面坐下，“加奶加糖的，说起来早上和樱做了草莓蛋糕，你要不要尝尝看？”  
“那家伙做的我不想吃。”  
“尝尝看，连Lancer也赞不绝口的……”不顾慎二个人意愿，切好的蛋糕算是端到了他面前。  
“你家是什么人都救济吗？”慎二一脸嫌弃的拿起放在他面前的叉子，“喂你别摆出‘你在问什么’这种表情啊。”  
“你尝尝草莓怎么样？”  
慎二看了眼士郎，用叉子将草莓送到嘴里。  
“是不是酸甜适中？”看到慎二满意地咽下草莓，士郎接着夸道，“这可是樱特意去挑的，现在樱也很厉害的……”  
本想发表傲言论的慎二恨不得把草莓吐出来，直接把叉子一扔，用尖锐的声线嚷道：“樱樱樱，卫宫你满脑子都是樱是吗？！”  
士郎震惊地看着失控的慎二：“你，你怎么了慎二？”  
慎二绕过桌子大步走到士郎面前抓住他领子，士郎看着慎二要干架的样子赶紧解释道：“慎二你别多想？我只是夸夸樱现在做的不错……”  
“是！你们眼里只有樱！那我呢？！没有人关心我！”  
慎二居高临下的拎着士郎的领子，失态地冲他嚷完发现自己的不妥，刚想气愤地大步离开，怎料气冲到头顶脚一软摔在士郎身上。  
“你们所有人，不管是爷爷还是爸爸，还是其他人……没有人关心我。”  
慎二推倒士郎，手撑地破罐破摔发泄道。  
“卫宫你任何人都想管想拯救！你这么大包大揽怎么不过来救救我啊！”

 

“慎二……”士郎犹豫地叫出对方的名字。  
已经意识到自己失态的慎二自上而下地瞪了士郎一眼，他屈着腿支起膝盖，想要站起来时却被一股更大的力量拉住了手腕。  
“呜啊！”  
被这股力量拉扯着，慎二向前倒去，整个人都扑在了士郎身上。士郎被压到胸口，发出了一声闷哼。  
“你干什么！？快给我放手！”  
慎二试了几次都没能挣脱开，于是用另一只手去掰对方的手指。他急于离开这里，急于离开卫宫士郎。  
但士郎没有让他得逞，慎二的注意力全放在两人的手上，没有注意到另一只手臂绕到了背后，紧紧地圈住了他的腰。  
“喂！你这家伙——”  
“别走。”士郎将下巴抵在慎二的肩膀上，“不准走走，慎二。”  
“哈？你有什么资格来管我！？”慎二被迫趴在士郎身上，每次动作都要蹭过对方的肢体，间桐家的少爷还从来没有被这么对待过。  
士郎此后一直沉默着，任由慎二折腾了半天，像是突然泄了气一样放弃了挣扎。  
“慎二。”士郎松开握着慎二手腕的手，张开怀抱，将对方完完整整地圈进臂弯里。  
“我会救你。”  
“别说大话了！你有什么资格……”慎二气势汹汹地说，但他忘了他和士郎贴得如此之近，哪怕是再压抑的颤音也无法隐藏。  
——他其实一直渴望着这个怀抱。  
“太恶心了……”间桐慎二这样说道，不知是在评价士郎，还是在评价自己。

从慎二停下挣扎的那刻开始，他就已经把自己交给了士郎。落到腰上的手一直滑到股间，隔着布料碰触着人体的隐秘。  
草莓的甜味还徘徊于味蕾之上，转而被醇苦的咖啡冲淡。他们紧贴着彼此，包括唇与舌。  
士郎翻身将慎二压下，支着手臂撑开一点距离，却被慎二抓住，以至于无法在退后。慎二又气又怕地攥着士郎的衣领。  
“你想去哪儿？”  
被质问的士郎没有回答，只是专注地解开慎二的纽扣。

两人都还年轻，尚不懂得调情的要领，用手掌抚摸赤裸的肌肤，还不如直奔要害简单。士郎握住慎二的阴茎，从顶端到囊袋都认真的照顾。  
慎二知道士郎是个体贴的人，却从没想过会以这种方式感受。欲望与血液都向下体奔涌，他弓着身子止不住地呻吟，射精时则发出一声哭喊，将脸埋进士郎的颈窝。  
小少爷的身体因为高潮而瘫软，双腿也自然而然地打开。士郎把手上的浊液抹在慎二的腿间，耐心地润滑着后穴。  
即便如此，身体被打开的感觉依然犹如噩梦，慎二紧绷着神经无法放松，淌着眼泪胡乱说着“好痛”，他传达着最切身的感受，被按到敏感点时，也诚实地发出拔高了的呻吟。  
“啊——啊啊……卫宫……”  
“慎二……”  
士郎咽了一下口水，他目不转睛地看着朋友在身下露出迷乱的表情，手指愈发刻意地往那一点按过去。  
仅凭来自体内的刺激，慎二就再次硬了起来，他在快感中徘徊，却迟迟难以抵达顶峰。在这甜蜜的折磨中，他意识到手指已经不能满足了。

“进来……”  
“什么？”卫宫有点没反应过来，他为了不伤到慎二而不敢操之过急，没想到对方才是忍不了的那个。  
慎二咽下了一声哽咽，用更接近命令的语气说：“快点给我进来……”  
“可能会痛的。”  
“少说废话！”迟迟得不到满足的慎二下意识抬起小腿，圈住了卫宫的腰，“快点啊！”  
即使在这种时候，慎二也改不了他虚张声势的性格，等卫宫真的插进来时，他就只剩下哭的余力了。  
“啊啊——！”  
慎二竭力地尖叫着，他抓住士郎的胳膊，指甲都在皮肉上抠出痕迹。士郎忍下尖锐的疼痛，缓慢地捅进去。

好满足。  
士郎全部插进来后，慎二仰着脖颈发出一声叹息。  
如果就这样沉浸其中的话，说不定会就这么坏掉吧。

肿胀的性器被湿热的内壁服帖地包裹着，就算是士郎也终于忍到了极限，他将慎二的双腿搭在肩膀上，双手扶着对方随之抬高的腰，这种姿势更方便两人间的交合。  
慎二被突然激烈的抽插顶得向后滑去，很快又被拖回身下，他的后背隔着衬衫与榻榻米摩擦，不痛不痒，但对性爱中的敏感身体已经是足够的刺激。  
“呜啊……不行……”慎二狂疯狂地摇着头，脸上全是胡乱的泪痕，他在颠簸之中抱住了士郎，终于抵达了第二次高潮。  
发泄过两次的身体再也使不出任何力气，但士郎从头到尾都还没有射过，阳具正兴致勃发地戳在慎二的后穴里，甚至还又涨大了一些。

“够了，快抽出去……”  
慎二转而推拒着士郎，自己爽完就不再对别人负责了。  
不过眼下的情况，可容不得他选择。  
士郎沉默地握着慎二的腰，狠狠撞了进去。  
投身于性事中的两人，都没有注意到门外的紫色身影。

 

自从那天的事情过去后慎二觉得有什么东西一直在盯着自己。  
虽然昏了头会不计后果地大闹一顿，但是在此刻身体清晰的感觉到了杀意。  
不如说感觉到被针对了。  
直到某天战胜了羞耻的内心，这位大众情人可以算得上是贼眉鼠眼的溜到了卫宫邸后院进行某项艰巨的任务：偷听。  
正是前几天在路上捡到的贴着强化道具标签传声筒给了他偷听的硬件设施和信心，趴在墙边把传声筒扣在墙壁上——  
“诶~还会有这种事情？”  
“千真万确的，姐姐，Rider那天晚上等我回来就说了。”  
“唔？那又怎么样呢？”  
“Saber你还不明白吗？这样的话前辈就要入赘间桐家了！入赘间桐家以后……你想吃什么都吃不到了啊！”  
慎二脑补了一下士郎穿着围裙给他做饭叫他吃饭的样子，嗯，还不错？  
“……怎么可以这样！不可以！我绝对不允许！”  
听到了狮子王发飙的声音。  
“啊~那回来让卫宫同学煮点红豆饭吧？”  
脚步声好像渐渐近了。  
说起来自己溜进来半天竟然没被发现？大胃的家里蹲就是家里蹲，一点用都……  
“哥哥，你在外面蹲这么久不累吗？”  
慎二拔腿就跑。  
“抢走士郎做的饭的人，我一个都不会放过！”  
怎么换上武装了？！  
“哎呀，原来屋子里进来了只偷腥猫。”凛不知什么时候挡在了慎二面前摆出了八极拳起势，“不知道偷吃了什么还想打包带走呢？”  
“不可饶恕呢，哥•哥•大•人♡”  
被包围的慎二脚一滑倒在地上，看着三人离他越来越近，恨不得自己插上翅膀飞出去。  
头顶突然出现阴影，巨汉肩扛少女手举巨斧从围墙外跃进来。  
“干掉他！Berserker！”

Rider手中的书又翻了一页。  
【END】


End file.
